Visible light communications (VLC) refer to wireless light communication technologies that use light in the visible light wave band as a carrier of information transmission and transmit information by using high-speed, light-and-shade flashing light signals emitted by a light source and imperceptible to naked eyes. It has advantages of high transmit power, no electromagnetic interference, no spectrum authentication, green and environmentally-friendly, can effectively ease the problem that radio spectrum frequency resources become exhausted, and gain more and more attention in recent years.
With the development of mobile communications technologies, more and more visible light communications technologies are applied in mobile scenarios. Because visible light sending and receiving devices are all likely to move and because of a complicated transmission environment of mobile communications, performances of communications among visible light sending and receiving devices in the mobile scenarios are likely to be affected.